


Wilbur has a daddy kink

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Tommy accidentally calls Wilbur daddy. They fuck
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Wilbur has a daddy kink

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like dont read. I also materbate to hate comments

It was a normal day. Tommy was staying at wilburs house for a week and were planing on streaming that day but got distracted by talking about random things on wilburs bed. 

"So then I-" tommy wasn't listening to what Wilbur was saying at all. He heard like 2 words and zoned out. He was more focused on Wilbur face. His lips to be more clear. 

His lips looked so soft, they were a rosey shade of pink, tommy wonderd what it would be like to kiss them and-- Hold up. Was he daydreaming about KISSING Wilbur?! What the fuck was wrong with him. He was snaped back to reality when Wilbur spoke. 

"Tommy are you listening to me?" He asked. 

"W-what?" Tommy looked flustered. 

"You weren't listening to a thing I said were you?" Wilbur laughed. 

"Oh shut up daddy-" tommy said before his mind could process the word coming our his mouth. Holy shit. He just called Wilbur daddy. DADDY. HE FUCKING CALLED WILBUR SOOT DADDY. What was wrong with him?! 

"What did you just called me?" Wilbur looked embarrassed, I would be too if a 16 year old accidently called me daddy. It was kinda hot though. He had kinda liked tommy but whenever those thought of pounding tommys pretty pink hole would come to mind he would try to push them out, no matter how hard they made him. 

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to called you that I wasn't thinking straight i-" tommys voice was cut of by wilburs. 

"Tommy" Wilbur spoke in a voice that almost made it sound like he was warning tommy about something. 

"Wilbur I'm sorry it was an accident-" tommys face was so pink as he rambled about how he didn't mean to and blah blah. 

Wilburs concern wasn't the fact that tommy just called him daddy but it was that he really liked the younger. He just wanted to fuck tommy till he could breathe and his legs were all wobbly. But how was he supposed to tell him that? The answer was easy. 

"Your hot" Wilbur blurted out. 

"What?" Tommy asked confused 

"Tommy i- fuck, i like you ok?" Wilbur said looking away from the boy. He didn't want to see his reaction in fear that he would be disgusted. 

"Wil- what are you trying to say- I mean I like you too but are you saying we should-" tommy was beyond flustered. He was pretty much a tomato at this point. 

Instead of using words Wilbur decided to show tommy what he was going to do by pinning him to the bed. 

"Tommy I've wanted to fuck you for so long, but I need to know if your ok with this, I dont want to hurt you in anyway" Wilbur said as he griped tommys shirt. 

" I want this Wil, please" he whispered. He had also liked Wilbur and was glad to hear that he liked him back 

"Thats not my name, try agian" 

Tommy knew where this was going. 

"Please d-daddy" he was pretty embarrassed by having to call someone daddy especially Wilbur.(even thought he literally just called him that like a few seconds ago) 

"Fuck" Wilbur muttered under his breath. 

He slide his hand up tommys shirt. Feelimg around his tiny body. He made his way up to his nipple, he brushed his hand over it making tommy whimper. Wilbur was learning how sensitive the boy was. 

Wilbur leaned in for a kiss. Both their lips mashing together in a sloppy kiss. Tommy was pretty good at kissing even thought he hadn't kiss many people in his life. 

Wilbur slowly slide tommys shirt off exposing his body. 

"Fuck tommy has anyone told you how beautiful you are" Wilbur whispered as he looked at tommys body. 

"N-no?" Tommy made it sound like it was more of a question then an answer. 

"Well thats a shame, you really are pretty" Wilburs hand made their way to tommys jeans. He slid them of completely leaving Wilbur fully clothed and tommy only in his boxers. Wilbur then slid off Tommy's boxer leaving him nude. 

"Im gonna prep you ok? Tell me if you want me to stop" Wilbur got up to get some lube. He came back and pick tommy up and placed him on his lap. Tommy's legs raped around his waist. 

Wilbur put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against tommys as he pushes his finger inside of tommy. The feeling was strange but not totally bad 

After a while Wilbur pushes in a 2nd finger and soon a 3rd. When Wilbur got to the 3rd finger tommy was a moaning mess. 

"Daddy please just fuck me already " tommy whined. 

"Your so needy tommy" he said while thrusting his finger making tommy moan loudly. 

"But I suppose you've earned it" he said while placing a kiss on his neck. 

He took tommy off his lap and began taking his pants and boxers off revealing his hardened member leaking with pre-cum. 

"This might hurt a little bit but I promise it'll get better" he said as he lubed himself up. 

He lined up his cock to tommys entrance and slowing pushed in. Wilbur was right, it did hurt but it was getting better as they went on. 

Wilbur soon started thrusting into tommy. He knew he found his prostate when tommy let out a loud moan. He kept thurst into his prostate as tommy moaned loudly. 

"Fuck daddy you feel so good please let me cum" how could he say no to that? 

"Cum, cum for me baby, your so perfect" and with that tommy came but Wilbur didn't stop thrusting till he came not long after. 

They were both panting. "Fuck Tommy we should do this more often" he said when he caught his breath. "Yeah we should" tommy said. Wilbur eventually pulled out and got up looking at the beautiful sight of tmy laying on his bed with wilburs cum leaking from his ass. 

Wilbur walked to the bathroom and started the water so they could take a bath together. He went back in his room and pick tommy up and carried him to the bathroom, they got in the tub and cleaned up. 

When they were done Wilbur gave tommy one of his sweaters to wear and they cuddled for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this. Also this is the only fic I've made that i actually like.


End file.
